


Sleepy Cuddles

by astr0cat



Category: Akira - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamakai floof I wrote awhile ago so you can have a break from kanetetsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Cuddles

Yamagata was currently speeding down the highway, the rusted pipe that he wielded in order to bash his opponent's heads in was held firmly in his hands. However, to say he was exhausted would be an understatement. He wanted to get home before sleep overtook him and caused him to crash. So far he had managed to wake himself up before he completely swerved off the road. Luckily for him, his house appeared in front of him in a matter of moments. With a yawn, the biker got of his vehicle, turning it off and taking the keys with him. Quickly he kicked down the kickstand before walking up to his house, swinging the door open and taking a step in. 

Yamagata walked over to the kitchen counter and tossed the keys onto its dim surface before taking his boots off. His way of taking the shoes “off” was to kick his feet until they flew across the room. Too tired to do anything about the mud that he had tracked in, he let himself sit on the stool beside the counter.

Little did he know was that Kaisuke had been staying at his place, waiting for him to get back home. Of course it was nothing out of the ordinary though, Yamagata had given the smaller male permission to come to his house whenever he pleased and vise versa.

A thick blanket was wrapped tightly around the small teen, covering him from head to toe like a cocoon. Kai walked forward out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, rubbing his eye with his hand. “Yama…?” The said biker lazily turned his head over to the voice, his eyes lighting up softly despite the tired glaze in them.

Tiredly, Yamagata arose from his chair and walked over to Kai, his steps far bigger than the younger male’s. The biker let a smile form on his dry lips before gently lifting Kai into the air, holding him close. The ravenette let a sigh pass his lips as he spoke “I missed you today…”

Kaisuke wrapped his arms around Yamagata’s neck, nuzzling his flustered face into the shoulder in front of him “I missed you to..”

The smaller male could swear that his heart was about to explode at any moment in time. He could swear that it could explode just from hearing Yamagata’s voice, just thinking about him. He was just...his voice was deep and alluring and his body...it was just so much bigger than Kai’s making embraces such as this the perfect opportunity to get lost in bliss.

Kai hadn't noticed he was being carried away from the kitchen until he was laid on the bed he had been previously laying on. Yamagata stripped his shirt off before slipping his undershirt off as well. Soon after, he climbed into bed with the diminutive boy. With tired movements, Yamagata took the remote into his hand and switched the television set on. It was very old and barely worked but it was better than nothing. The tiny boy beside him unraveled from the cocoon of blankets he had made and offered half of the blanket to the older male. The said teen turned to him, a lazy smile on his face “that’s right you blanket hog, hand over the sheets.”

 

Yamagata buried himself into the bit of blanket that was offered to him and wrapped his arms around the body in front of him, bringing it closer to his own. Kai was warm, much warmer than the chill outside. The biker looked down at his spouse, glancing at the red that grew brighter on the cheeks of his face.

The rain outside ran down the windows, hammering hard down onto the roof of the house giving the atmosphere an even cozier, comforting feeling. Kaisuke slowly inched closer to Yamagata, wanting to be as close to him as he could. A sleepy chuckle sounded from above him before the pair of arms around his waist closed the space between their bodies.

Kai smiled widely at the action and flushed a darker shade of crimson when the biker’s head came to rest on his. An arm slowly moved from his waist and up to his head, the hand began stroking the strands of black hair, caressing the back of Kaisuke’s head. The smaller teen could feel sleep trying to overtake him but he didn't want to fall into dreamland just yet.

The older male couldn't hold back the tinge of red that began to stain his face. Kai was the smallest person he had ever held-ever seen and although he wouldn’t verbally admit it Kaisuke was perhaps the cutest person he had ever seen. Not to mention he was really fucking hot during their “play time”. Yamagata definitely wouldn’t admit any of that to his boyfriend, or at least that’s what they had agreed they were on the relationship status level.

By the time the ravenette had snapped out of his thoughts Kai was asleep. The biker looked down at the small sleeping mass bundled up in his arms, watching as his chest rose and fell. Hands twitched and brushed against the front of Yamagata’s shirt as the tiny teen slept causing a smile to erupt onto the older male’s face. WIth a soft sigh, he rested his head back on the pillow, letting his chin rest on top of the black, tangled hair below him. He could feel Kai’s body twitch beneath the blanket, he could feel his heartbeat within the display of tangled limbs which was known as cuddling. Normally Yamagata wouldn't be so soft, wouldn’t be such a sap but right now he was fatigued and all he wanted was to hold Kai in his arms as he drifted to sleep.

After a moment of staring at the teen’s sleeping face, the biker closed his own eyes, whispering out a quiet “I love you”.


End file.
